


A Moment

by OblivionScribe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, holiday events, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionScribe/pseuds/OblivionScribe
Summary: Happy Holidays! <3





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirkharley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkharley/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154332940@N02/38323967794/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! <3


End file.
